AG117
}} Berry, Berry Interesting (Japanese: ハルカデリシャスで、ゴンベＧＥＴかも！！ With , Get !!) is the 117th episode of the , and the 391st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 3, 2005 and in the United States on February 11, 2006. Blurb The kids are now headed to Slateport City. But while eating berries, Ash bites into a Tamato Berry and burns his mouth! They reach a Pokémon Center and Ash goes off to practice Ice Beam with Snorunt, while May goes off to make PokéBlock. In the garden, Team Rocket is trimming hedges to earn money, but they're stepped on by an unrepentant Munchlax. They notice the Berry Blenders and get an idea. Brock and Max watch people make PokéBlock. May comes in with her killer top-secret recipe for PokéBlock: May's Purple Surprise! But it tastes terrible to Brock and Max. The Pokémon also hate it. But Munchlax wanders in and loves it! Team Rocket shows up dressed as professional PokéBlock tasters who claim to know all the secrets. Meowth and Wobbuffet then steal the PokéBlock while everyone's distracted. Oddly enough, Jessie also likes May's PokéBlock. But then the kids notice all of the PokéBlocks are missing and they blame it on Munchlax. It goes out into the garden and eats all the berries, but May stands up for it to the other kids. She tries to capture Munchlax but nothing works. James bites into a Tamato Berry and runs away in pain; the kids see him and realize he must be a fake. Backed into a corner, Team Rocket grabs Pikachu. Munchlax jumps into the Team Rocket balloon to eat all the PokéBlock. With Snorunt's help, the kids defeat the thieves. May tries to catch Munchlax; she throws the ball but Munchlax eats it. But it works, and she now has a new friend! Plot On their way to Slateport City, where the Hoenn Grand Festival is due to take place, and come across trees filled with a wide variety of Berries. They stop by a Pokémon Center after Ash is hurt when he eats a Tamato Berry, which is extremely spicy. While Nurse Joy checks out all of their Pokémon, Ash goes outside to continue working with to improve its . Outside, is relaxing in the dirt when a steps on all of them. In anger, they give chase. Suddenly, Jessie stops at a nearby window when she sees a Berry Blender inside. Together they come up with a new plan. Snorunt continues to be able to launch its Ice Beam, but with extremely low accuracy. Ash accidentally gets hit by one of the rogue Ice Beam, but his wounds from the Tamato Berry are at least healed. , , and Max decide to make their own Pokéblocks after Nurse Joy gives them permission to use any Berries in the garden. May comes up with her own Berry recipe called "May's Purple Surprise" consisting of two Pecha Berries, one Oran Berry, one Bluk Berry, and a small bit of Tamato Berry. The result is something that everyone, Pokémon and human alike, agrees is disgusting. However, the Munchlax that bothered Team Rocket wanders into the Pokémon Center, and turns out to be the one exception and loves May's Pokéblocks. Team Rocket then comes in disguised as professional Pokéblock tasters, scamming people by offering advice on creating the perfect Pokéblocks while and steal all the Pokéblocks and blenders. To everyone's surprise, Jessie likes May's Pokéblock too. Soon everyone realize that they're Pokéblocks are gone, and blame Munchlax, claiming he ate it all. Team Rocket chime in to make sure Munchlax takes all the blame for the theft. As they argue, Munchlax wanders off. Outside it finds more Berries, but gets cornered by the theft victims. Despite the lack of evidence, they still believe Munchlax is the thief. May and the group, including Nurse Joy, defend Munchlax since no one actually saw the Pokémon eat the blocks. May decides to catch it, and says that as its Trainer, she will take responsibility for disciplining it. May tries to catch it by sending out to battle. Combusken tries to use and , but Munchlax ends up dodging the moves. After taking a short nap, it's finally ready to battle, but it dodges another attack after getting distracted by a nearby Berry. Back inside, Team Rocket continue making Pokéblocks to sell when James eats a Tamato Berry and runs outside screaming. He ends up running right next to where Ash and the others are. The bag he's carrying has a hole in it, and when Pokéblocks fall out, everyone realizes who the real thieves are. Just then Jessie sneaks up from behind and grabs in a net. Jessie, James, and Meowth take off with Pikachu in their hot air balloon, but with one Fire Spin from Combusken, Pikachu is set free. Then Ash has Snorunt use Ice Beam, but its accuracy is still poor and it hits a nearby tree, freezing it solid. Just when Team Rocket think they're going to make a clean getaway, one of the frozen tips of the tree slices through their balloon and it explodes, sending them blasting off again. All of the stolen Pokéblocks begin falling through the sky, and Munchlax quickly runs around eating them all. May takes the opportunity to try to catch it, but Munchlax eats the Poké Ball. To everyone's surprise, the Poké Ball is activated inside 's mouth, and it is caught. With that, their journey continues to the Grand Festival in Slateport City. Major events * catches a . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Children Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * Before the context of was known, the Japanese title of this episode was incorrectly translated as "May Deliciously Captures Munchlax". * The English dub title is a pun on the phrase "very, very interesting". * mentions Natalie from The Lotad Lowdown, who gave him the recipe book in that episode. * In Whiscash and Ash, when Sullivan attempted to catch Nero with a Master Ball, it ate the ball whole and got away without being caught. However, in this episode, Munchlax swallowed the Poké Ball May used and was caught from the inside-out, which contradicts the failed catch in Whiscash and Ash. * This is the first appearance of a Generation IV Pokémon in the main series, the Pokémon in question being a . However, one did appear previously in Destiny Deoxys. * Ash's Grovyle's reaction to 's Purple Surprise is a reference to the ending of the boxing anime . * This episode marks one of the rare occasions in which a member of refers to one of the main protagonists by name. In this occasion, James calls May by her name. * This is one of the few episodes where doesn't pop out after Team Rocket finishes their . Errors * In one scene, Munchlax's underbelly is colored cream instead of teal. * In the scene where James dropped the bag with Pokéblocks from Team Rocket's balloon, his swollen lips were colored yellow instead of red. * When rips a hole in Jessie's bag, she isn't wearing gloves. * After James runs out of the Pokémon Center, his and Jessie's bags turn purple. * When May starts making "May's Purple Surprise", the Poké Ball shape on her bandanna is on the left side of her head. AG117 Error.png|Jessie's missing glove AG117 error.png|Color error Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which of these Pokémon is not an evolution of ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr= |he=גרגר, גרגר, מעניין |hi=बेरी बेरी पे लिखा है खाने वाले का नाम! |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 117 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Eine Beere in Ehren kann niemand verwehren! es:EP394 fr:AG117 ja:AG編第117話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第117集